


Gift

by twinsarein



Series: Reasons [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn’t know as much as he thinks about Crowley’s gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

Sam watches his brother get ready for the day with trepidation. He’s too nervous to enjoy the show the way he usually does. Butterflies are dancing a jig in his stomach. He can’t explain why his brother discovering the change in his car causes more of a reaction in Sam’s body than the apocalypse, but it does.

It doesn’t help that every time Sam moves, his ass reminds of what he’d done in, and to, Dean’s car last night. So, as Dean gets closer and closer to leaving the motel room, Sam gets more and more nervous.

“Come on, Sam! Get your ass in gear. We have some distance to cover today.”

Dean doesn’t sound any more upset than he usually does these days, but Sam knows that’s about to change. Following his brother out to the Impala, Sam feels as if he’s going to his execution.

Grabbing Dean’s duffle, so he doesn’t have to be front and center for the discovery, Sam heads to the trunk to stow their gear.

“What the fuck?!”

Cringing at the volume and anger in his big brother’s voice, Sam takes a couple of deep breaths so he can control how he sounds. Then, he slams the trunk closed and heads to lean in Dean’s window. “Problem?”

Pressing his back against the seat, Dean gestures to the interior of the car. “You tell me.”

Making a show of looking around the front of the car, Sam shrugs his shoulders. “What am I looking for? It looks like the car I’ve spent most of my life in.”

Looking like he want to thump Sam, Dean presses his lips together. “Are you fucking blind? Look at the gearshift!”

Raising his eyebrows, Sam lets his mouth drop open in an expression of surprise. “Oh, yeah. It does look different. Are you sure this is our car?”

“Jesus, Sam! What do you take me for? Of course I’m sure. My cassette’s in the tape deck and the patches on the leather are all in the same spots they were yesterday. I know my baby when I’m sitting in her.”

Straightening up, Sam holds out his hands placatingly. “Alright, alright, I’m sorry. Jeez, Dean. If there’s nothing we can do about it, let’s get going. We can contact Castiel, and maybe he can shed some light on this.”

Dean sighs and the exasperation is clear. “It isn’t that simple, Sam. A modern day gear shift like that isn’t built to fit into a classic car like this. The parts don’t match up. We can’t drive anywhere. And...why would you suggest Cas? Why would you think of him before some local kids playing a prank?”

“Oh! Well, I...I...” Sam stutters to a stop and then gestures to the car part being discussed. “Just look at it, man. It’s seamless. I just didn’t occur to me that any locals could pull something like that. It looks like it would take a long time to do...unless someone whammied the car instead.”

“Whammied, Sammy? Really?”

The mocking tone of Dean’s voice makes Sam squirm and he shrugs defensively. “I don’t know, Dean. What do you want me to say?”

It’s Dean’s turn to shrug. “I don’t know.” He opens the door and starts to get out of the car. “Come on, Sam. Let’s find a mechanic and see about getting her fixed up right again.”

Sam steps in front of the door and puts out a hand to stop him. “Why don’t you at least try it first. Whatever happened, it looks really good. You’d feel silly if you got someone out here and it worked fine.”

Dean falls back into a seat considering that Sam is standing there like a brick wall and glares back at the younger man. “I told you... You know what? Fine. If it’ll shut you up...” The car roars to life under Dean’s confident hands and he looks up at Sam when he molds his palm around the bulbous head of the gear shift.

Sam swallows hard as he sees Dean’s hand wrap around the part that had given Sam so much pleasure last night. He has to fight to give Dean eye contact. When he manages it, he simply raises and eyebrow, silently telling Dean to get on with it.

Putting the car in reverse, Dean doesn’t even take his eyes off of Sam’s when he takes his foot off the brake. Sam figures he doesn’t want to waste any gloating time when the car doesn’t move. Only...it does.

Jaw dropping in shock, Dean whips his head around to look at the offending piece of equipment. “...the hell?”

Jogging around the front of the car, Sam slips into the passenger side seat. “Great! It’s working; does that mean we can get going now?”

Still looking flabbergasted, Dean’s mouth opens and closes a few time, but no sound emerges. Finally, he nods sharply just once and puts the car into first gear, and they lurch forward. Not the smooth transition that Dean usually manages.

During the first several miles of their drive, Dean keeps darting suspicious looks at Sam. Sam does his best to put on his innocent face, and look at him with an arched eyebrow every once in a while.

After a while the looks die down, but every time Dean has to shift, he shakes his head as if in disbelief. Slowly, the butterflies that Sam had begun to think were taking up permanent residence in his stomach start to dissipate.

The only trouble with that, is Sam no longer has terror to distract him from the memories of what he’d done last night, or the fact that Dean now had his hand all over the gearshift that Sam had fucked himself with. Yeah, the experience hadn’t been quite what he’d hoped for, but the thing had still felt damn good inside of him, brushing over his prostate, making him shiver and shake...

Taking a tremulous breath, Sam looks away from where Dean’s hand rests on the thick head of the shift. The trouble is, he can’t turn his ears away. He can still hear Dean’s calloused fingers rubbing the textured leather. Leather that is so different from the smooth metal that had been there before, as Sam can happily attest.

Then Dean starts to tap the top of the shaft to some sort of internal beat. For some reason he hadn’t replaced the cassette when the songs had stopped, and Sam had never wished so hard for the out-of-date songs to be played.

The thought of Dean’s strong hand all of the thing that had fucked him last night makes Sam’s cock start to harden behind the barrier of his jeans. He gets more and more antsy as the miles fall behind them.

After a small bump in the road makes him move in such a way as to rub his cock against the fabric confining it, Sam lets out a small groan that he only barely manages to bite off before it gets audible.

Arousal getting unbearable, Sam starts glancing over at Dean’s hand, still resting on the gear shift. Sam lets his eyes drift mostly closed, so he can look without being obvious. Pictures flash in his head of Dean’s hands on his body instead; pictures that he’s always been able to push to the back of his mind before.

Sam isn’t sure why he can’t control the fantasies today, but it probably has to do with living out a fantasy last night. Shifting in his seat yet again, Sam licks his lips when Dean’s hand moves to cover the entire top of the stick shift and soft of rubs over it.

Suddenly, Sam is thrown against his seatbelt as Dean makes a sharp turn and then his seatbelt stops him from kissing the dashboard again when Dean slams on the brakes a few seconds later.

Looking around, Sam sees that they’re on an abandoned access road, and he shoots Dean a look of bewilderment. “Dean! What the hell, man?”

Dean’s hands are gripping the steering wheel and he’s breathing hard. Without answering his brother, Dean whips off his seatbelt and shoots from the car. “Get out, Sam!”

Still very confused, Sam takes off his own seatbelt and opens the door as Dean stalks around the car and then stops a few feet away - arms crossed and legs spread, his whole posture radiating... Well, Sam had been going to say displeasure, but that doesn’t quite capture the flushed face or the rapid breathing. “What’s going on, Dean?”

Dean glares daggers at him and his voice, when he speaks, is angry, but there’s something underneath that Sam can’t quite identify. “Exactly what game are you pulling today, Sam? Because I’d really like to know.”

“I...I have no idea what you’re talking about. We were driving along, and then we weren’t. I’m not the one playing games!” Sam’s voice rises in frustration at the end. He hates not knowing what’s going on.

“Then what was with the porno soundtrack, Sammy?”

Sam’s mouth drops open in surprise. “Wha...?”

“Oh, come on! You kept letting out little moans, shifting in your seat, and rubbing your leg like that wasn’t where you wanted to rub. Every time I moved my hand you whimpered. No...no, that’s not quite right. Every time I moved my hand on the bizarro gearshift is when you whimpered.”

Dean starts to get a look on his face like he’s putting it together, and Sam frantically tries to think of something to distract him. He’s feeling surprisingly slow today, which might have something to do with the aching erection in his pants. Luckily, his shirt is long and on the outside of his pants.

Sam can see when Dean thinks he’s probably figured something out. “It occurs to me, Sam, that I never asked if you knew anything about the changed shift.”

Closing his eyes in defeat, Sam looks away from the light of discovery in his older brother’s eyes. “Dean, I...”

Dean’s expression turns predatory, and he moves closer. “Good ahead, Sammy. What do you know about what happened to my car? Tell me why you were practically drooling every time my hand moved over that rounded head. Why did it make you whimper?”

Trying to take a step back, to get away from the temptation that Dean doesn’t even know he’s providing, Sam gasps when Dean follows and plants a hand on his chest, pushing him back into the Impala. Sam’s can feel lust spike through him at the controlling gesture and a shiver works its way down his body.

Dean moves even closer and Sam works to control his reaction. He’s feeling especially susceptible to the attraction he has for his brother today. Probably because of everything that’s happened in the last fifteen hours. Trying to think logically about it doesn’t help when Dean leans right up into his personal space and all but whispers in his ear with that gravelly voice of his. “Tell me, Sammy.”

Biting back a very revealing whimper just in time, Sam looks to the left of Dean’s too intense eyes when he answers. “It was Crowley.”

Rearing back in shock, Dean narrows his eyes. Even without looking directly at him, Sam feels compelled to answer the unvoiced question. “He changed it because of a...a fantasy I had, and he thought I’d stop trying to kill him if he did something nice for me.”

“Something nice! What was the cost?” Dean did not sound too happy about finally getting the answers he wanted.

Swallowing hard, Sam forces himself to speak past the lump of nervousness in his throat. “He got to watch.”

“Watch? Watch what? What was the fantasy, Sammy?” Shivering again at the deep growl in Dean’s voice, Sam just shrugs and shakes his head. Dean moves closer again, and they’re almost brushing against each other. “Did you fuck yourself on my car last night?”

Everyone always forgets how smart Dean is. Sam never does, but he sometimes wishes that Dean was as dumb as he lets other people think he is. Such as today. Instead, he figures it right out, and the words, his closeness, and his lowered voice all contrive to make Sam moan. It’s a quiet moan, but it’s unmistakable.

“Jesus, Sammy! I bet you’re hard right now, too, aren’t you?” Reaching out, Dean runs the tip of a finger over the front of Sam’s jeans, skimming the erection pushing against the denim barrier.

Locking his knees and slamming his hands into the side of the car to brace himself are the only ways Sam keeps on his feet at the completely unexpected touch. “Dean!”

“Is this for me or for the gearshift I was touching?” Flattening his hand out, Dean finds the outline of Sam’s erection and closes his hand around it lightly.

Sam’s whole body tightens at the touch, at the same time it loosens his tongue. “God, Dean! You. It’s been you for a long time. The car...I just wanted...wanted something of your’s inside of me.

Dean’s hand tightens around him at his words, and Sam doesn’t try to contain his moan this time. “Fuck, Sam! Jesus! Tell me how you did it. Describe it for me.”

“Dean, I can’t...I can’t...” Sam shudders and feels himself going limp.

Putting a thigh between Sam’s to keep him upright, Dean reaches out to unzip him. “Take yourself out, Sam. I want to see that huge paw of your wrapped around your cock, and I want to watch you jerk off. Do it, Sammy!”

Breathing hard, Sam raises a trembling hand to his jeans and slips past all the fabric to grasp his erection. Gasping as his hand closes over himself, Sam doesn’t think he’s going to last very long. He’d gotten completely turned on in the car, and now Dean is watching him. Sam can almost feel his brother’s gaze like a physical weight.

Trembling too hard to get a rhythm going, Sam startles and moans when Dean’s hand wraps around his and guides his movements. Dean’s leg is still supporting him, and Sam can’t help but fall back against the car when Dean raises it a little - just enough so the Sam’s balls, within the confines of his jeans, are rubbing against Dean’s hard muscle.

While Sam is still focusing on the new feeling caused by Dean’s leg, Dean moves the thumb of the hand on Sam to cover the hole at the top of Sam’s fist. Every time Sam thrusts forward, Dean’s thumb is pressed against the head of his cock and his slit.

That’s all it takes for Sam’s cock to start pulsing in his hand. He can feel the warm come spreading into his palm as Dean keeps both of their hands moving, and Sam can feel it dribbling down his dick and onto the ground at their feet.

Growling low in his throat, Dean’s lips twist into a wolfish smile. “That’s good, Sammy. Very good. I was going to order you to tell me about last night again, but to hell with that. Turn around.”

Brain still struggling to process what had happened, Sam is slow to respond. He quickly finds himself being spun around and his pants and underwear are down at his ankles, his legs spread and his ass pulled out. Dean grasps the hand still covered in come and pulls it around to his ass. “Touch yourself, Sam. Open yourself up for me.”

Whimpering, Sam responds to the command in that voice automatically. Moving sluggishly, Sam presses a come-covered finger inside of himself and is glad he has the car to support him as he brushes his own prostate.

Sam hears Dean opening the glove compartment and knows he’s going for the lube. The thought galvanizes him a little and he starts to prepare himself faster. He wants Dean inside of him now.

“God, Sam! Look at you. Three fingers buried in your ass, stretching so nice and wide for me. I bet you could even take more if you wanted to, couldn’t you?”

Not waiting for an answer, for which Sam is grateful, Dean coats a finger in lube and pushes it in with Sam’s three. Yelling in surprised lust, Sam pushes his ass back towards Dean.

Apparently that’s all the invitation Dean needs. Sam’s hand is pulled from his ass and Dean spreads his ass cheeks and thrusts until he’s seated deep inside. Sam moans and pushes his ass back again. Dean takes it for the invitation if is and grips his hips as he starts thrusting in hard, fast strokes immediately.

The thrusts make Sam’s erection bob between his legs, and he looks down in surprise. He hadn’t realized he was hard again already. He reaches down and wraps a hand around himself again. “Yeah, Sammy. That’s it. Stroke yourself off again and come all over the car. I want to see your come on her.”

Breath hitching at Dean’s words, Sam’s cock jumps at the thought of decorating Dean’s car with his come again. Sam’s strokes get faster, and he pushes his ass back against Dean’s thrusts harder. Sooner than he would have thought possible, Sam feels his orgasm building once more.

Like lightning in reverse, his orgasm spills from him in pulse after pulse. Some falls to the ground, but the rest splatters against the side of the car. “God, Sammy! That’s...that’s so...fuck! I can’t believe you fucked the gearshift, that you took that inside of you. I want to see you do it, Sammy. I want to see...Oh, God! Sam!”

Dean’s head drops to rest between Sam’s shoulder blades, and Sam can feel warmth filling his ass. Dean shudders against him, and Sam reaches a hand behind him and gently presses against the back of Dean’s head.

They stand like that for several minutes, and Sam can feel Dean’s cock shrinking inside of him until it finally slides from his ass completely. That seems to be Dean’s cue to move. Straightening clothes, Sam’s suddenly not sure what to do or what to say to his brother.

Taking a step towards his car door, the hair on the back of Sam’s head is suddenly grabbed and he’s pulled into a quick, hard kiss. He feels the swipe of tongue across his own and a faint hint of teeth on his bottom lip as Dean pulls back. “No regrets, Sammy.”

Smiling, Sam’s eyes brighten and he shakes his head. “Yeah, Dean. No regrets.”

The silence after that is more companionable than awkward as they each slide into their respective seats and Dean gets them back on the main road. The silence continues as they put several miles behind them, but Sam’s okay with that for now. However, apparently Dean has a few things to say.

“So. Crowley gave you a gift.”

“Yeah. I don’t know what to do about it. Maybe if I ask, he’d take it back.”

Dean purses his lips, and then shakes his head as he rubs his hand on the leather of the gearshift. “Nah. It’s makes the car kind of unique, and besides, it’s rude to return someone’s gift.”

Sam’s lips turn up teasingly. “This wouldn’t have anything to do with the fact that you haven’t seen me use my gift at...”

“Oh, Sam. You really are too priceless. You sincerely make me doubt the validity of a Stanford education. You thought the gearshift was your gift?”

Slamming on the brakes on the deserted strip of road, Dean fights to control the car and bring it to a stop. “What the hell, Crowley?”

Sam only just stops himself for reaching into the back of the car to try and strangle the demon. He doesn’t have the knife in his hand, so it would be a pointless exercise anyway. “Why are you here, Crowley?”

The demon smirks at them both. “Neither of you thought to ask why a demon as powerful as myself would stoop to giving out gearshifts? Really? I seriously am worried about the world being in your oh-so-very-not capable hands.”

Dean and Sam both look at each other and then back at Crowley. It’s Dean who rips into him, though. “Stop with the stupid games, and enough pussyfooting around. If you have something to say, then just spill it.”

Dean’s acerbic tone doesn’t phase Crowley in the slightest. “My gift wasn’t the gearshift dear, stupid boys. It just led to my gift.”

Sam shook his head in exasperation. “What are you talking about? Your git hasn’t led anywhere except to a lot of open road and our destination is still hours away. Nothing has come...” Pictures of the last several hours with Dean, both in and out of the car, flash through Sam’s mind at the word ‘come.’ “Oh.”

Seeming to get it at the same time, Dean looks wide-eyed over at Sam as Sam looks over at him. Both turn back to Crowley who gives them a small smile and a salute before he disappears, leaving two flabbergasted men behind him.

Sam shakes himself out of his stupor and turns back around in his seat to stare out at the setting sun. “Well, shit.”

Dean turns around too, and grabs the steering wheel and stares out of the car as well. “What?”

“That’s...a damn good gift.”

“Yeah. I’ll drink to that.”

Settling back into their seats, Dean starts the car up again, and they both drive off into the sunset.﻿


End file.
